


暴食

by Satoshi0428



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshi0428/pseuds/Satoshi0428





	暴食

一星鸭川忠&二点五星鸭川忠x霜杏贵田春彦  
忠的罗马音太冷门，就当卖了个萌叭  


夏夜的风穿过纱窗吹在身上，拥挤的小床发出吱吱呀呀令人脸红的声响。

刚经历了一场激烈的运动，鸭川忠放过意识有些涣散的男朋友去客厅倒了杯水喝，透过窗户看见月亮恬静地挂在天上，和自己喜欢的人过上同居生活，是作为一个暴走族从来没有想过的安定生活。  
更何况，喜欢的人是自己一起长大的竹马。  
这念头像是星火，燎得整个胸膛都在热腾腾地烧。

放下空杯，不自觉地提提裤子却抓个空，低头看了看自己有点昂扬迹象的小兄弟，烦躁得搓了一把头毛也不准备管它。

“嗯...啊忠...”

里屋传来的声音让鸭川忠不禁加快了脚步，本以为是小色鬼欲求不满自己diy，没成想却看到自己男朋友身上压着个男人。  
怒火瞬间冲上头顶，对着那个男人的脸就是一记重拳。

身上的体温和压迫突然离开让贵田春彦打了个哆嗦，睁开迷茫的双眼看见站在床边一脸怒火的鸭川忠，顺着他的视线看向地板上不紧不慢爬起来的……另一个鸭川忠。

“忠...？”  
“你是傻的吗！连哪个是真的都分不清！？”  
“我...呜...”

不明所以地被两个没穿衣服长得一样的鸭川忠挤在中间，贵田春彦的脑子依旧不太清明，刚才好像还能从行为举止里分辨出一点感觉来，现在却是一点头绪都没有了。

“幼稚，试试不就分得出了。”

一直没说话的那个姑且先叫他chuu，靠近眼里要迸出火的鸭川忠，留下一句轻描淡写的挑衅。  
被燃尽了理智的忠随意活动两肩，没等贵田春彦反应就侧过头咬了上去，被荷尔蒙侵略得快要融化的春本能地抬起手绞着鸭川忠许久没剪的头发，无法自控地呜咽出声。

面前两人吻得难舍难分，还要捎带着被冷眼攻击的chuu错开眼睛，在鸭川忠以为他要认输离开的时候，眼见那人俯下身子，一口含住了春半软的性器。

“唔！”

贵田春彦无措地夹紧双腿，却反作用地将chuu浓重炽热的呼吸全数笼在下体，方才经过一轮蹂躏而有些红肿的阴户霎时涌出了一片腥臊的花蜜。  
游鱼般的眼睛蓄满泪水睁开又半阖，眼前是忠英俊帅气的脸，下身在陌生男人温度过高的口腔里吞吐舔吸，当着男朋友的面被别人口到喷水，神智被拉扯的同时身心也彻底堕落进情欲的漩涡里。

察觉到怀里的人比往常还要敏感，啃咬嘴唇不足以解气，在早就“劣迹斑斑”的白皙皮肤上再覆上一层吻痕。暧昧的粉红色变成暗红色，充满占有欲的唇像是在描摹这副躯体，沿着青涩的轮廓向下。  
好像是心有灵犀，鸭川忠刚吻到紧绷的小腹，chuu猛然将两指探进湿淋淋的花穴里摸索，拇指抵在瑟瑟发抖的阴蒂上拨弄。  
纤细白皙的双腿被摆成羞耻的“M”型，两人不约而同地离开已经被扩张得无法自主开合的阴道和后穴，像是在无声中达成了某种共识。  
从肉乎乎的脚开始，白嫩圆润的脚趾挂上丝丝绕绕的唾液，怕痒的脚心被毫不客气地舔舐，纤瘦的少年人抖落一身银白色的月光，浅色的发丝黏在脸上，薄汗从闪着光的关节里凝出来，仿若夏夜里的精魅。

这太超过的了。

贵田春彦仰躺在床上，不满足于缓慢地调情，伸出手颤巍巍地握住自己的阴茎，却怎么都没办法让自己爽到。委屈巴巴地顺着根部摸到肥嘟嘟的肉唇，没有芥蒂地用食指和中指撑开那朵漂亮的花，声音娇得能滴出蜜来

“摸摸妹妹...妹妹好痒、呜...忠进来好不好、小春想吃忠的肉棒...”

像是怕语言还不够刺激，甚至舔湿了另一只手扯着银丝往水淋淋的肉洞里戳，明晃晃地当着两个成年男人的面自慰起来。  
事实证明，男人是经不起撩拨的。

鸭川忠就着那跟淫乱的手指把自己粗硬的肉刃直挺挺地捅了进去，紧致湿热的阴道里塞得满满当当，透明的液体被快速地进出打成了白色的泡沫，没有合适的时机抽出手指，只能用这个淫荡不堪的姿势接受暴风骤雨般的冲撞。  
俯身抱着贵田春彦换了一个姿势，没想到给了蓄势待发的另一个男人可乘之机。二人无暇顾及的窄小菊花早就被chuu的手指入侵，就地取材用花穴挤出来的液体略微扩张，趁着抽出的间隙插了进去，顺势身后拥上少年明显被顶出了龟头形状的腹部。

两根尺寸可观的阴茎在春的身体里毫无章法地进出，间歇性地同时进入和交替抽插彻底激发出小色鬼的本性，他觉得自己没有一刻不处在高潮，几乎就要变成一个只会高潮和淫叫的性爱娃娃。

“啊啊啊、要坏了忠...呜呜呜会被肏烂的不要了”

虽然嘴上这么说，可两个小穴还在不停地吮吸收缩，要榨出满满得一肚子才够的模样。

“小骗子，明明爽得很。”  
“啊啊啊对不起是小春撒谎了忠不要摸了真的塞不下了嗯啊...”

被前后夹击的男孩子摇着头，口水顺着合不上的嘴往外流，一副没了魂魄的样子又骚又可怜。  
最后两人都选择射在春的身体里，平坦的小腹肉眼可见地鼓起小小的弧度，甚至拔出来的时候两个无法闭合的艳红小洞都在汩汩地流着粘稠的精液。

鸭川忠分明自己也有些站不太稳，却还是坚持地抱起意识迷蒙的小春走向卫生间。

“不管你是谁，请你离开这里。”  
“多疼疼他吧，以后就不会那么后悔了。”

再回头，床上已经没有了那人的踪迹，把怀里的身体又抱得紧了一些，他不许贵田春彦离开自己，这辈子都不许。

——end——   



End file.
